What Happened After?
by Shark3000
Summary: After Percy and his friends defeat Gaia they start lives. Based on him and Annabeth
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys this is my first Annabeth and Percy fanfiction so bear with me here I will try to update once to twice a week but my schoolwork always comes first but here is my story.**

**Here are the ages**

**Percy- 26**

**Annabeth- 26**

**Jason- 25**

**Piper- 25**

**Leo- 25**

* * *

**Annabeth POV**

It was taking Annabeth forever to finish this stupid blue print every time she thought of something it didn't look right or the measurements didn't add up or something and being the perfectionist she is it was gonna take a while. Ever since she could remember Annabeth always wanted to be a architect to build something that would stay there forever and she very close of making her lifelong dream come true. She currently is the head of a architecture firm in New York. I know what your thinking how can a twenty-six year old be in such a high rank by only working their for three years? If you have not noticed yet Annabeth is a pretty smart girl and is so smart after only one year of being a intern her boss gave her a huge raise and a big promotion.

Annabeth looked at her watch and nearly cursed in Ancient Greek it was 10:23 she was supposed to be home by 9:30 on Mondays she swiftly got up put all her blueprints and files in her brief case picked up Daedalus's laptop (yeah she still had that) and put that into her case but way more carefully even though the thing was indestructible she wasn't taking any chances. Walked out of her office to the elevator and pressed the button that directs you to the lobby.

"Bye Mike." she said to the lobby secretary after working in over time a lot in the building Annabeth always knew Mike would always be there they really started to hit it off to the point where he gave her a key to the building knowing her busy work schedule Mike was a younger aged man with brown haired and warm brown eyes he was on the skinny side but not too skinny.

"See ya Annabeth tell Percy I said hi."

She gave him a warm smile and proceeded to her black BMW in the parking lot. She put her seatbelt on put her car in gear and drove home like she usually did. Her house was in Long Island so the drive was long as usual. Finally Annabeth pulled into her garage of her and her husband Percy's house. A few years back after Annabeth got her Masters degree in Architecture at Harvard University Percy was studying to get his Masters in Marine Biology at NYU he is currently a marine biologist in New York and being the son of Poseidon he picked up on the subject fairly quickly making him a top-notch scientist so lets just say him and Annabeth always had money in their pocket. This resulting in them purchasing a big traditional looking house it was blue with a big two door garage and a pool much to Percy's approval.

As she ravaged throughout her pocket to search for those gods forsaken keys and finally got them. Annabeth unlocked the door and slowly opened it. She set her briefcase down at it usual place and walked upstairs in her bedroom to find her husband on the bed knocked out. She chuckled and went over to wake him up.

"Percy, wake up come on Seaweed Brain wake up!" she yelled

Eventually after many attempts his eye lids slowly open revealing those sea-green eyes she fell in love with only fourteen years ago and by the looks of it he still drools when he sleeps.

"Huhhhh oh gods Annabeth its you. I was waiting for you and while I was watching TV I fell asleep I guess"

She snickered. "I told you not to wait up on me anymore Seaweed Brain."

"I know but I wanted to see my beautiful wife soo badly."

Annabeth smirked but most people who have seen Annabeth know Percy wasn't kidding. Annabeth has always been called pretty and cute when she was younger but puberty really did effect her. After living a life fighting monsters and titans and even gods sometimes it really takes it toll on your body she was very athletic built but still had curves like most women but not to big or not to small. Her blonde hair is less curly-like more wavy but still has her princess curls. She still has those starling stormy gray eyes that might if got more scarier over the years. She still had her tough tomboy persona but still wore only dresses to work if not dresses mostly pants suits but if she does not have to wear one she doesn't at all.

Percy on the other hand developed the most out of the two of them he grew to be six foot three inches. He cut his hair shorter so it would suit how age after years of fight with monsters and practicing with a sword Percy had developed pure lean muscle on his arms legs and abs not that Annabeth didn't enjoy that. He still his sea-green as usual. He proposed to her two years ago and they got married eight months later.

"Well you look handsome yourself to. When did you get home?" she sarcastically replied.

"Sometime around 8:45 and your late." he said slowly getting up and gave her a long soft kiss on the lips. Then slowly broke away

"I know I was stuck on a blue print"

"Its fine lets just forget about it and go to sleep since I was rudely interrupted from my nap." he said smiling his goofy smile.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Okay just let me change."

She got up went to her closet but her hair in a quick ponytail then got some sweat pants and kept her camisole on. When she came out she found Percy already changed into pajama pants and no shirt. This was gonna be a rough night.

"Checking me out Wise Girl?" he said with a smirk

"In your dreams Percy"

"Your right in my dreams." He came and gas her another long soothing kiss except this time he dipped his tongue into her mouth fighting for dominance while waling over to their shared king sized bed and slowly brought his hand under her shirt but before he could do anything Annabeth broke it off.

"Sleep you and me have to work tomorrow and you have that presentation on how oil effects the ocean." she told him ignoring his puppy dog face even though she had to admit it was cute.

"Fine but we are gonna finish this Chase. I love you goodnight." he grumpily said and kissed her goodnight.

"Love you too." and they fell asleep in each others arms

* * *

**What do you think FYI I am not gonna put explicit content in my stories thats nasty and wrong and Percy and Annabeth waited until marriage before doing that stuff because they didn't want to turn into their parents**

**Review on what should happened next**


	2. Haircut

**Hey Guys! This new chapter will be way longer than the other one this is early marriage Percabeth maybe when Annabeth just got her promotion.**

**Keep on review and OH! Before I forget.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians (Even though if I did there would be way more romance)**

* * *

** Percy POV**

It was a Thursday afternoon and me and Annabeth were at home draped over our living room couch watching a movie. It was a miracle we actually found time to actually talk or just hang out like a normal married couple but each of us were working and if one was off work the other was on work. We barely had time to even kiss each other goodnight and there we were draped on a couch watching some movie. **  
**

"You need a haircut." she said turning her attention from the movie.

"Well that came out of no where." I replied back

"Percy your a 25 year old man and you still have bangs that go over your eyebrows. It was cute at first but know its annoying, you look 17." she shot back

Gods I hate when she's right It so annoying. "For your information I like my hair like this and I do get my hair clipped every 3 weeks." I said

"Emphasis on clipped Seaweed Brain. You had that hairstyle for 13 years and its hard enough asking you to comb you hair."

"Hey if you don't need to comb your hair then don't comb it and plus I like my hair like this you never know it intimidates people So HA and HA." I shot back twice as hard as she did the first time

"First of all no your hair doesn't intimidate anyone it make you look extra scrawny and weak. Second if it was so intimidating then why does the armed force tell men to cut their hair so short not only because its aerodynamic but its intimidating at the same time. Third and finally you'll look way better and not so seventeen-year oldish. So ha and ha and ha." She said and you could just feel her mentally rolling her eyes.

"Why are you making a big deal out of this Annabeth its just hair it grows and grows and then you cut it then it just grows again it just a stupid cycle. Plus your one to talk you don't even care about appearances."

"Gods, Percy its not about appearances its about you growing up. Take me for example when I was seventeen I would even go near anything with dress in it, but I knew I would have to wear one eventually and know I do it everyday like a normal person even if I used to hate it and I still do. Sometimes you have to do stuff you don't like to in your life you now just an FYI.'' Did I mention I hate it when she's right before? Well I do and now its extra annoying.

"You now what fine I'll tell you what I'll get a haircut if you make what ever blue food I want for a week AND I get to grow facial hair." I replied with a smirk. He has been married to Annabeth for three years and knew how much she hated facial hair and practically yelled, begged and pleaded for him to not grow any and she never does that.

"Ffffiiinnne but I still don't know why men grow those things on there face it look stupid and ugly.'' she replied

"Its manly and just so plain awesome." I rejected

She smirked them slowly smiled with those perfect teeth. "I still don't know why did I marry you."

I smiled with a lopsided grin "Because you love me, and I'm awesome, handsome, smart, pass-."

"OK I get it, but your darn right on one thing I do love you just a little bit." then she kissed him passionately on his soft lips.

"Ok I'll go to the barber tomorrow and get it cut just to make my beautiful wife happy." and when he finished he sealed it with a proper kiss on the lips.

* * *

~~~~~~~Next Day~~~~~~~

* * *

"Your are not making me do this are you because you can't be making me do this Annabeth." I pleaded the whole car ride

"A promise is a promise Perce and you did promise to get a haircut and thats what your getting." She said with those beautiful grey eyes and her beautiful curly-wavy hair in a tight ponytail fixed on the road

"Yeah but you now how married couples say they are gonna do something and they never do it well I thought that was gonna happen." I said with a three year old voice

"My moms Athena Percy I never forget about anything." She said

I cursed in Greek "Ugh you are impossible Annabeth Jackson." he said while they pulled in to the parking lot.

"I have to go run a few arons I already set you a appointment so you can just walk in and umm do you mind taking a taxi home grocery shopping takes a long time?"

"Yea sure I'll see you later, honey." he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek got out the car and headed toward the shop.

It looked liked a regular barber shop. Men where in chairs getting their hair cut. Some where sitting on chair waiting or reading different magazines. Then I spotted a woman behind a desk, she looked about 22 with shoulder-length brown hair and faded blue eyes with freckles over her nose and chin and with skinny built. I guessed she worked there and walked over for his appointment.

"Hi my names Percy Jackson my wife made a appointment here earlier today." I said with a smile.

She looked up and gave me a dazzling smile, If Annabeth was here she would wipe that off her face lightning speed. "Oh yes your appointment is ready, but I wouldn't know why she would want you to get your hair cut its very cute the way it is your cute the way you are." she said still smiling.

"Um yeah like I said my wife made a appointment here for me so if you'll please help me so I can go home and be with me wife that would be helpful." I said holding out my left finger with my ring on it trying to be as obvious as possible.

Her eyes twitched a little. "Um sure right this way sir" she directed him to a chair then walked over to a man about forty and a little over weight since he was wearing a apron I guess he was my barber. After she was done he came over to me.

"Well hello there I'm Dave." he said holding his hand out so I could shake it.

"Percy." I replied taking it gladly

He slowly moved his hand in my hair back and forth "Ok Percy what would you like today. We can do short in the back and longer in the front or we could do nice longer buzz cut any thing you desire."

"Um I don't care my wife made me come here to get a haircut anyway just make it short but not to short to make her happy." I replied feeling dumb as ever

He smirked "Ah the wife, Me and my wife Cheryl went through the same thing at your age don't. I always said it was just hair, but don't worry I got something in mind."

With that he directed me to the washer thingy whatever you call it and washed it. Then we came back to the chair and he took out his scissors and started to cut at the top and moved his way down to the bottom of my hair line. After he blow dried it and combed it through. I don't how many minutes went by ten, twenty, thirty but then he was done I guess and gave me a mirror and I looked at myself amazingly. I thought I saw a whole new person. My hair was way shorter and there were no longer bangs in my face. My hairstyle looked exactly like Jake Gyllenhaal **(Just look on Google Images)**.

I don't know exactly what I said but I think I said something like "gwayahhh" or "nmaayahga" something like that I'm sure.

The barber burst out laughing and I guess the whole room heard it too because they were all on the floor. By the time they were done and caught their breath I was still looking at the mirror amazed.

"Wow after seventeen years that was the funniest reaction ever." he replied chuckling

I stood up "Um thank you sir I just haven't got a haircut like this in a long time or ever you did a good job." I said shaking his hand.

"Come back anytime, son and when you do next time I won't give you the mirror." he said

I walked out to crowded New York and immediately called a taxi. One stop after a few seconds it was a normal yellow taxi. I checked the driver to see if there was a monster HEY! it was apart of survival. It was a normal man with sunglasses on and gum in his mouth. So I got in.

"Where to sir." he said with a obvious New York Italian Accent.

"Long Island please." I said paying him the toll

"Sure thing."

The drive was long like always then we pulled into my house. Annabeth's car was parked outside so I guess she was home from running arons. I told the tax driver thanks and walked up to the porch got out my keys and unlocked the door and walked in.

"ANNABETH I'M BACK." I yelled

I heard footsteps from upstairs, Annabeth was standing their about 12 feet away with her jaw dropped on the ground and looking totally dumb and trust me even if she tried Annabeth never ever looked dumb. I smirked and did a little 360.

"Well what do you think like it or hate it?" I asked having the most lopsided grin ever

She slowly walked toward me with her jaw still hanging and slowly touched my hair. "You look so different and hot I mean handsome."

"Annabeth I always look hot!" I said

She looked at me mad "Well there goes your ego."

I laughed even harder. "Well thank you, hun love you too." I kissed her on the cheek and when he pulled back he was still holding her

"Now since I got a haircut we get to do whatever I want." he said seductively

She smirked and caught on "Really I don't think that was the deal."

"Don't worry I'll make it fun for both of us." he said slowly leaning in and kissing her passionately

Percy he scooped her up bridal style and they went all the way to their shared bedroom both of their laughs echoed the hallway and well you know the rest.


End file.
